The Morning After
by I'mGoingToWichita
Summary: "You are gonna be my girlfriend, aren't you?" There was just something so endearing, so innocent, in the way he said that. It was funny, thinking that he was childish, when in fact, he was very much so. She thought back to what he said not-so long ago: "I'm a child parading around in a man's body." Perhaps she had always looked at Rudy too harshly, and her heart melted. Jess/Rudy


Shining sunlight peaked through the curtains. Jess squeezed her eyes tightly once before blinking rapidly. Struggling to turn and get away from the light, she feels something wrapped around her. Her mind groggy, her rusty wheels turn to answer her precarious situation. It was then she remembered where she was, and more importantly, who she was with.

Peeking over her shoulder, she managed to catch a glimpse of the edge of Rudy's forehead, with the rest of his face burrowed in her shoulder blade. The soft, even breathes caressing her skin make her erupt in goosebumps and tenderness struck her heart like a plucked cord. She'd never admit it aloud, but vulnerable Rudy was her favorite. _This_ she could manage. It was when he was wild that she grew weary.

But she liked him – goddamn it, she _really_ liked him. Even before ending up wrapped in his arms in a squished position in a tiny futon, she had fancied him. Why, she didn't know. But she did, and she supposed that was all that mattered. After all, when had life ever made sense?

Turning to face forward, her face scrunched up. That bloody sun was still stabbing at her eye balls. She was never one for being sweet, but she didn't want to wake Rudy up quite this early. She figured they still had at least a couple of hours before community service started, and she hadn't wanted to get up anymore than Rudy would.

She sighed; she could tough it out, at least. One of the great things about the earth is that it moves – it would move on in a few minutes anyways.

Blinking past the brightness, she recollected last night. Everything had moved so fast. She was – hell, _still_ is – furious about the viral video he made of her in the loo. But there was something about the earnest way he implored her, the way he looked at her. "You're a beautiful shitter" was just about the most romantic thing she had heard a guy say at the time. So, she kissed him.

It had started to rain, and she dragged him to the stairwell. Rudy had experience of picking up girls and managing to have at least moderate balance when she wrapped her leg around his. There were a few times he had ran into the rail to gain leverage, but she didn't mind that it hurt.

Busting into his room, they thanked God Finn was out – probably with that introverted cyber-nerd – and they took advantage of the time allotted to them. Rudy practically ripped his orange suit off while Jess took the time to take off her shoes. He sat on his futon, watching her undress while he took off his own shirt and pants at haste. There definitely was something sexy about the way his half-lidded eyes looked at her; something about his dark circles and furrowed eye brows. Reaching forward, he grabbed her belt loops and dragged her forward to kiss her belly-button. Just a small little peck proceeded by a quite glance upward that made her heart thrum.

Taking off the rest of her clothes, saving their underwear for under the sheets, she grew slightly nervous. In an attempt to kiss the nerves away, he suddenly pulled back and looked down at her. Again, those dark circles and slopping eye lids nearly killed her.

"You are gonna be my girlfriend, aren't you?"

There was just something so endearing, so innocent, in the way he said that. It was funny, thinking that he was childish, when in fact, he was very much so. She thought back to what he said not-so long ago: "I'm a child parading around in a man's body." Perhaps she had always looked at Rudy too harshly, and her heart melted.

"I'll be you're girlfriend."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." And she didn't regret a thing.

Thinking back, her face warmed from the memory. Rudy was hard and forceful. He took direction and cues well (which was more than what could be said for Alex), but there was also a softness about him. Not like he thought she was breakable, moreso that he was _appreciating_ her. Her nerves fizzled at the thought.

Lying there a few more minutes, Jess began to feel stiff. She had waited for what seemed like forever, but Rudy still slept like a baby. She had tried to get up just once, but his coiled arms tightened around her frame like vines. Groaning, she gave up in hopes that he would wake up soon.

She thought about last night some more to pass time. The touches and pressure points. His mouth on her neck. Her tongue on his ear. She never before would have thought that Rudy had as many tattoos as he did, and she still wanted to explore his body. Her body grew warm at the thought, as well as other things.

Thankful she had pulled her underwear back on, she squeezed her thighs together to have some sort of friction. Rudy's finger had rubbed her clit a bit too roughly and it was still a little sore from last night, not that her body cared.

She then got an idea.

Jess had never done this before, but she had to give it a shot. She at one time would have thought that he would have absolutely jumped at this, but since she's seen him – the bedroom Rudy – she wasn't so sure. At least, from what she saw.

Taking a deep breath and an ounce of courage, she began moving her hips, and ass, back and forth. It was awkward the first few times until she began to sway more than rock against his crotch. Pushing her ass slightly into his cock, she felt Rudy's even breathing stutter and a small grunt come from the back of his throat.

"Wha…" he croaked, then groaned deeply. He moved his head to look down at her while she tried to keep the pace going. His eyes were dopey with small bits of dust from the sandman, and she smiled up at him. He puffed back. "'S a bit early for this, ain't it?" Then he backtracked. "The feck I'm sayin'…"

Dropping his head to between two of her shoulder blades, he glided his hand from her forearms to her side, then to the front of her knickers. Her breath hitched, and she felt his fingers fumble the fabric for a second before tugging them down to only go past her ass. Moving his fingers between her legs, he glided the pads over their moist lips.

"Already wet for me, I see," he mumbles in a sleepy cocky tone, still halfway between the planes of awake and sleeping. Jess pushes her now bare ass into Rudy's cock, and he begins to breath heavier. "Feck."

Slipping two fingers inside, Jess immediately tightened at the feel of him inside her. She had only ever done this to herself before, and the fact that _he_ was fingering her made her insides tingle. Rocking more into his hand than his crotch, she began to lose sight of her initial goal. When Rudy moved to press his cock back into her ass cheek, she breathed deeply.

"Rudy," she whispered. _Begged_. She didn't want his fingers. She wanted him. God, did she want him.

Pursing his lips in a sprinkled array of kisses on her spine, he took his fingers away from her pussy. He glided his tongue from that spot to lick a section of skin on her neck before taking it into his mouth to suck. Jess shivered while he fumbled with his cock. She never guess Rudy was so physical with his mouth.

Pushing the tip as close to Jess's entrance as possible, she lifted her right leg up to invite him in. In one sloppy, very slow thrust, he entered her and she could finally breath again, but only for second before he moved.

In this position, the feeling was different. It wasn't like any other sex position she's had, not that she's had many experiments. With neither on top of the other, they were equals. It was more about touch than sight. She still felt his mouth and chest, but everything was so much closer.

Rudy groaned, a lovely little buzz against her flesh that made her back arch. He was slow, and a little uneven. Before she could wonder if he was still even awake enough to do this, he then pushed back out all the way and slowly pushed back in so deeply, she swore stars were behind her eye lids. A soft _mew_ fell from her lips and he gripped her hip tightly with his wet fingers.

Doing this every so often mixed in with the erratic pumps of his cock into her, her lip quivered. The pace almost wasn't slow enough for her. Holding out on her set off her sexual kink, and she gripped the blanket that was around them. Moving her hips to join his, he puffed coolly on her flesh as they met half-way.

Building slight momentum, they then stayed at a linear pace of giving and receiving, and Rudy was very gracious.

He was a sweet-talker in bed. In fact, most of last night he wouldn't shut up. Even when he was sleeping, she would wake up to him grumbling underneath his breath. However, at this moment, he kept chanting the same things.

"Jess," he whispered. "So beautiful, Jess. Beautiful Jess. Beautiful."

Smiling to herself, she tightened around him and he whimpered. Clutching onto her, he began to pick up speed again. Biting the corner of her lip, she moved to match. Breathing heavier now, the air that moved along her back was labored as they worked together toward that same wonderful goal. Sighing a touch too loud, she moved her right leg on top of Rudy's, their claves side-by-side. Who knew that that little opening would lead to a deeper, greater feel of fucking? Not Jess-with-just-three-now-four-sex-partners.

Grunting gently, he moved his arm to go under her arm pit and around her shoulder. He held her upper body steady and close enough to him so that she felt _everything_. And, bloody Christ, that was wonderful.

Rudy moved his left hand to cup hers, then thread his fingers through hers. This is something new, and it felt more…connected? Jess tried not to get too sentimental about a morning fuck, but it was really getting hard when Rudy would do that whine in the back of his throat that he was either too tired or too horny to conceal. The thing about his fingers was that they were cleaner than one would think, with closely trimmed fingernails and no dirt. That, and his fingers were thin and strong.

It was kind of silly that she'd be paying so much attention to his fingers, but she was feeling so damned high that she was both focused on the motion and fuzzy. Rudy was there, in her, and she hadn't felt this way in such a long time. She might even dare say she's _never_ felt this way towards another.

She wished they were face-to-face. She wished she had been more romantic about having sex with him, and not seem like some twat that only wanted his dick. She had the deep desire to pleasure him as much as he was doing to her. Jess hoped to repay him one night soon.

Pushing underneath the sheets to reach his rocking hips, she grazed her chilled fingers across his skin. His unconscious chanting stuttered and he pressed his sweating forehead against the back of her neck. She was honestly surprised that he managed to do all of these things with how tall he was. His feet even dangled over the edge in a way that couldn't be comfortable but didn't appear to mind. She wondered what sex would be like against a wall with their height difference.

Rocking together, Jess took their clutched hands behind their heads. She could feel him move to tighten a grip just under her tits and deep, heavy breathing heat her ear.

God, she was close, but she didn't want to be. She wanted this to last all morning – all day, even. But he was still so tired, and there would be plenty of mornings like these. She would make sure of it.

Clutching his dick while inside her, she picked up speed while groans from both parties rose.

"Feck – _Jess_." That set her heart beating faster, and she felt her own climax begin to rise. Squeezing his ass, he thrust to catch up with her. She could practically feel his heart beat in his chest behind her, though it might have been hers.

Fighting to catch her breath, she was still nearing that one unimaginable peak when Rudy stiffened and groaned hoarsely into her ear as he came. The long exhale of his breath make her shiver and she slowed down in time with his shuddering waves. She let her rising orgasm go, not caring that she didn't come. Gripping his hand, she kissed the back of it, where "LOL" was tattooed. She'd have to ask him about _that_ one later.

When he finally stopped moving, he pulled out slowly, leaving Jess's still horny pussy throbbing. Catching their breath, he chuckled, kissing a spot behind her ear.

"Good mornin'," he mumbled, still sounding a bit tired. She fought off her grin and craned her head to look behind her. His eyes were closed though she could tell he was still awake, but barely so.

"Good morning," she laughed, moving to plant a kiss on his forehead. She didn't know why she did that, but it felt right. She felt like she was going to be doing a lot of these in the future.

Moving forward, Jess already began to hear his breathe against her back even out again as he escaped back into slumber. Looking around, the room was brighter, but the sun wasn't as bright as before. Her eyes heavy, she figured she'd at least get some sleep, and felt her body relax in Rudy's arms.

The door bursting open awakened Jess immediately, causing her to shoot up. Accidently hitting Rudy in the chin with her crown, he shot up after her, clutching his jaw. "_Ow_. Whut the fe-"

Both pause when they see Finn at the door, his eyes covered with his hands.

"What did I say about bringing girls in here to have sex?!" he said quite shrilly.

"Awh, shit, Finnley-"

"No," Finn said. "Not a word. I'm going to walk out and I don't want to see anything…" Turning around with his eyes still covered, he slammed the door.

Turning to look at each other, they smiled and looked away. They didn't regret a thing.


End file.
